That's My Girl
by Inkblooded Witch
Summary: Beckett is normally such a well behaved child, or at least as much as one can be when Dean Winchester is their father. That doesn't mean Castiel is any less displeased to get a call from her principal one day, asking him to come in during his lunch break because she got into a fight. Destiel, Omegaverse.


**You might have noticed my Omegaverse fetish, particularly with the Supernatural fics. :P**

 **Random plot bunny that was blessedly easy to throw together.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Castiel pulled in beside the Impala, mouth set as he parked his own car and climbed out. It looked like Dean was already inside, which he found vaguely annoying. It was bad enough he'd had to step out of work, but he'd have liked to of formed a strategy of some sort. Considering the offence, he had no doubt Dean wouldn't be inclined to chastise.

Sure enough, when Castiel strode through the door of the principal's office, trench coat billowing around him, Dean was leaning against the wall, smirking. He was still wearing the suit he wore to work, though his was less rumpled than his mate's. A CPA and a business owner were on slightly different levels of necessary appearances.

A frowning set of parents, both Beta's, were fussing over what looked like a pudgy fifth grader holding a bag of ice to his cheek. One eye was black, and his knees were scraped. He was in one of the chairs against one wall, a mostly unharmed fist grader perched in one of the seats opposite. Her feet were swinging over the chair's edge, and she looked more bored than anything. Unlike the boy, she was unharmed, just a little dusty.

The secretary, whose desk was between the two, glanced at him over her reading glasses. She picked up her phone, and as Castiel met his smirking mate's gaze she said, "He's here."

There was a pause, then she hung up. Moments later, the principal's door swung open. The gray haired Beta stepped out, closing the door carefully. She looked professional enough, clad in a pantsuit and heels, but her face was set like she was expecting a firefight. Not overly surprising, once Castiel glanced at the fussing parents. The children wouldn't present until they were teens, but the boy's parents were both Beta's. He was an Omega, his mate an Alpha. Parents generally defended their children, and Alpha's had a tendency to trample their way through them that weren't other Alphas. Apparently Ms. Smith was expecting a confrontation. Not unreasonably, he had to admit, but Castiel had taken pains to ensure Dean kept such behavior restrained to the boardroom unless absolutely necessary.

"Mr. Winchester, thank you for joining us. I'm sorry to call you all out here, but I refuse to tolerate fighting in my school."

The boy was doing a very good job of looking pitiful. "She knocked out my tooth," he mumbled.

"It was loose anyway," Beckett protested, folding her arms. "You've been complaining about it all week."

"Ms. Winchester," the principal began.

"He has! Ask anybody."

Castiel winced. He had a hunch Beckett would be an Alpha, mother's intuition, but even if she wasn't it was clear she was her father's daughter. Dean, for his part, still looked more proud than upset.

"Why'd ya do it?"

Beckett's cobalt blue eyes imminently focused on her father. "Beat him up?"

Dean's lips twitched. "Yeah."

"He was being mean. I didn't like it."

"Mr. Winchester I don't-

"There's a point I'm getting to. You were saying?"

Castiel sighed quietly, leaning against the nearest wall. He knew he'd only been brought in at Dean's insistence, he was an Omega after all, and it looked like he'd be ignored for the most part. No doubt Ms. Smith was already regretting getting Dean in here.

"He was being mean all week, daddy. He's been cutting in line for the slide and tire swing and not taking turns. And he chases girls so he can pull their hair. Ask anybody. But then he took Timmy's toy, the one he brought for show-and-tell. It's real important, 'cause his mama gave it to him right before she died. I told him to give it back during recess, but he pushed me off the play set, where the fire pole is. Only I couldn't grab it, so I fell. I climbed back up and told him to give it back again, and he still wouldn't, so I hit him until he gave me the toy, then I gave it back to Timmy." Stabbing a finger at the boy accusingly, she continued, "But he ran to Ms. Kittredge crying so I got in trouble. I just wanted him to give Timmy's toy back daddy, honest."

"Wait, where was Ms. Kittredge?" Castiel asked, earning surprised looks from the Beta's.

Beckett broke eye contact with her father to look at him instead. "She was smoking around the corner. It's supposed to be a secret, but she only got me in trouble 'cause he said he'd tell if she didn't. I'm telling 'cause I'm tired of her playing favorites." Giving the reddening boy a glare, she added, "You knew what that toy meant to Timmy. You just took it 'cause you wanted to see him cry. Meanie. You're a lot of other things too, but daddy says I can't use those words yet."

Castiel's gaze flicked around to all the faces, calculating. It was pretty clear the family of Beta's was embarrassed, but Ms. Smith looked angry. Not at Beckett, surely. The secretary, for her part, looked fascinated by the proceedings.

"I will deal with Ms. Kittredge," the principal said stiffly. "Mr. Winchester, I apologize, but I still can't tolerate fighting in my school."

Dean thrust his hands into his pockets, tilting his head. "I get that. Guess it's a good thing this wasn't fighting."

The Beta looked as though she hardly agreed, but evidently she was still a little worried about setting the Alpha off. "I'm sorry? What would you call it then?"

"Self defense."

The boy's father straightened. "How was this self defense?"

Dean folded his arms. "I'd say him chasing girls around for whatever reason is harassment, never mind the toy thing. Have you seen that playground? The landing for the fire pole is fifteen feet high over sand. She could have gotten hurt real easy. Instead she got up, climbed back up there, and beat up a boy that's twice her size and four years older than her. To them, he was a threat, and she neutralized it, putting herself at risk to do it. That's self defense."

For a few seconds, the two men locked eyes. It wasn't much of a staring match. Alphas didn't buckle to Betas. Castiel noticed the female Beta staring at him, apparently willing him to try and influence his mate. Instead, he met her gaze firmly. He agreed with Dean on this one, thank you. This seemed to surprise her, his being an Omega and all, but it was her who looked away. Indignation only went so far when they themselves knew their son was in the wrong.

"Great. So if that's it, I gatta get back to work and they need to get back to class."

"She's free to go," Ms. Smith agreed with obvious reluctance. "But I was going to send Mr. Brown home."

In the end only Beckett went back to class. Ms. Smith seemed eager to get Beckett's teacher into her office next, and the two Beta's were quick to get their son out. Castiel had a feeling he'd be in trouble enough when they got home. He certainly wouldn't get the trip to the ice-cream shop Beckett would be enjoying after school today. Dean was practically preening with pride was they made their way back to their cars, and while Castiel shared his sentiment there was one point that nagged him.

"Dean, could you at least wait until we're out of the principal's office to fist-bump?"

"Why?"

"Because, she got sent there for a reason. We're supposed to scold her or something."

The Alpha arched his brows incredulously. "You wanna scold her?"

"Not really," Castiel admitted. "But I feel like we should at least pretend to, for their sake."

"Nah. I'll talk to her about the whole chose your battles wisely thing, necessary force or whatever. Then I'll get her all the ice-cream she wants."

Castiel paused, lingering by the Impala. "Is it wrong of us, you think? Being proud of her for beating someone up?"

"Not in this scenario. You saw that kid, he could have hurt her Cas. Instead she beat the snot out of him. Relax, you're the one who said you thought she'd be an Alpha, right? This is part of it."

"I suppose."

Dean, one hand on the Impala's door, paused. He turned away from the car, stepping over to his mate. "Hey, you worried about this getting her in trouble down the road or something?"

Castiel met his gaze. "It sounds silly, I know, and I am proud of what she did today, but...

The Alpha pressed a hand to his neck, thumb brushing his temple. "Relax, Cas. Like I said, I'll have a talk with her. We don't want to make this a habit, but do you really want her to think twice if something like this happens again?"

"No," the Omega admitted.

"Neither do I." The Alpha pressed a kiss to his forehead, then released him. "I'll see ya later. Still got pickup duty?"

"Yes. I take it you'll be needing a light dinner?"

Dean cracked a grin. "After all that ice-cream? Hell yeah."

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
